Belonging Four Times Universe
by Dri-09
Summary: "My, my. Aren't we a bit possessive this evening?"


Title: Belonging  
Author: Dri  
Ratings: R  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid, as if I could wirite anything else.  
Spoilers: None, just part if my "Four Times Universe," but can be read as a stand alone. Takes place sometime after "The Third Time."

Disclaimer: They belong to CBS, and I'm not making any money with this fic.

Not betaed because, seriously, it's 1:30am here in Brazil and I really need to go to bed. All the mistakes are mine; don't blame my dear betas Ana and Kelly for my being too anxious to post it without their beta blessing.

Oh, and I haven't abandoned my other fic, *Solace of You*. Just haven't found the time to sit and finish. Shool vacation is just around the corner, and I plan to finish it then, I promise.

And now on with the fic!

**Just remember that feedback is loved, framed and cherished!**

Spencer fell forward, slick and panting against the crock of Derek's neck, too tired to mind the mess smeared on his belly and too pleased with the orgasmic aftershocks rippling through his body to bother himself in finding a better position against the body under his.

"Goddamn it, kid," Derek puffed out of breath against Spencer's forehead, the whiskers of Derek's barely there beard burning Spencer's cheek in such a nice way, he had to borrow further against the solid chest pressed against his. "Ain't wanna know no names, but send a fruit basket with my profuse thanks to whomever taught you how to ride like that. My treat."

"A fruit basket all the way to New Orleans might turn up to be expensive," Spencer teased laughing, kissing the full lips turned towards his.

"Totally worth the money," Derek said back, kissing Spencer with lazy, lax lips that made Spencer relax, happy with life and his current place in it: it was Saturday, their team wasn't on call, he was in Derek's bed, and so far his bedmate had met his promise of forty-eight hours filled by nothing but mind blowing sex.

His sore ass was a minor setback and hell if Spencer would complain about it.

Just when he was about to roll onto his back and spread his legs to better accommodate Derek's body against his, the arms holding him tightened themselves around his waist and up his back, and for a heartbeat Derek's breathing was suspended all together.

"New Orleans? You mean that Ethan guy? You told me the two of you were just friends."

"And we are. Ethan is not the only resident male in New Orleans."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

Spencer just laid there, eyes locked with Derek's, not so sure of how to deal with his – dared Spencer to believe – boyfriend's jealousy and possessiveness.

This… thing between them, it was still too new. Awesome, Spencer admitted, but still too new to be called a relationship. Truth be told, neither Spencer nor much less Derek had had this kind of experience before, this going steady with the same partner for more than mere weeks.

And Spencer was no fool; he knew Derek was just as aware that they had been seeing each other for almost four months now. In fact, their work allowing it, Spencer had planned a nice homemade dinner in his apartment two weeks from now. Around this same time last month, Derek had finished the bookshelf filled with Spencer's books and that now took residence on the wall above what Spencer called *his* bedside table in Derek's bedroom.

As for the jealousy, Spencer could write a whole essay about it if he just turned his face away whenever he saw Emily and Derek talking at work.

But that was totally expected because it was *the* Derek Morgan, and guys like Derek didn't waste their time with guys like Spencer.

Now to have Derek's voice raise an octave because of some random guy Spencer hadn't thought about in years… That made Spencer smile.

"You know what, forget the fruit basket and take me out to dinner," Spencer proposed, taking once again Derek's lips between his. "I promise I will put out for you like I never did for Curtis back in New Orleans."

"Curtis? You dated a guy called Curtis?"

"Not dated. The only guy I've ever thought of calling my boyfriend is a certain Derek Morgan, hot FBI agent. Ever heard of him?"

Derek growled and rolled Spencer on his back, settling himself between his legs, hard against Spencer's stomach, just like Spencer had wanted him earlier.

"My, my. Aren't we a bit possessive this evening?" Spencer asked, reaching out for a packed condom on the bedside table.

"Just as long as you remember that you are taken, this whatever-his-name will be safe if he stays away from what is mine."

Spencer took his time to better appreciate the way the dilated pupils made Derek's eyes rounder, the way the flushed dark skin made his boyfriend look almost vulnerable when Spencer rolled the condom on him.

"You have no reason to worry; never had." Spencer arched his back and pulled Derek against him for a hungry kiss. "Just tell me how you want me and I'll be yours."

With a powerful thrust, Derek pushed himself inside of Spencer, but it was the tenderness in the dark hand that framed his face, the intense way Derek was looking at him, and especially the words breathed against his skin that took Spencer's breath away.

"Completely."

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
